LOS 6 GRANDES
by Guest Water-Nature
Summary: la luna ha elegido nuevas guardianes pero no tomo en cuenta las concecuencias que podrian traer a las parejas de los antes 4 grandes. este one-shot no es escrito por mi es escrito por mi hermana (adevertencia jelsa history)


**LOS 6 GRANDES**

Antes de comenzar la historia la explicación del porqué de todo

MUERTE DE MERIDA

Un día Mérida había salido a practicar con su caballo y de repente un oso gigante la atrapo y sus padres no pudieron hacer nada pero murió con coraje y honestamente no se rindió sin dar una sincera batalla

MUERTE DE HICCUP

Un día en su pueblo luchaban con sus dragones contra una invasión y por salvar a su pueblo del fuego el murió quemado valientemente

MUERTE DE JACK

Un día Jack salió a patinar con su hermanita pero cayeron en un punto donde el hielo era mas delgado en un intento por salvar a su hermana Jack tomo su baston y la saco lejos del helo delgado pero el pago las consecuencias

MUERTE DE ELSA Y ANNA

En una batalla contra las islas del sur Elsa tuvo que dirigir con Anna la guerra un día en un descanso las agarraron desprevenidas y las apresaron en un calabozo y a los dos días le dieron la elección a Elsa entre matar a Anna o a ella claramente se eligió y libraron a Anna días después se supo de la muerte de la reina de las nieves a manos de Hans en una guillotina Anna murió haciéndole una travesura a Hans en otoño pero la descubrió y la mato

MUERTE DE RAPUNZEL

Un día Rapunzel caminaba por el pasillo y un ataque silencioso a su reino la mato, si, no sufrió

SE CONOCEN LAS PAREJAS Y SE CONVIERTEN EN GRANDES

Era un día normal para todos, Elsa y Anna estaban en su castillo de hielo supervisando a distancia Arrendelle, Mérida intentaba recorrer lugares, Hiccup cuidaba los cielos con su dragón, Jack haciendo travesuras hasta que se encontró con una rubia que les daba esperanzas y sueños a los niños y personas con solo tocar sus corazones se hicieron amigos y después novios. Por su parte un día Mérida decidió escalar un acantilado y cuando cayó Hiccup la atrapo desde entonces se hicieron amigos y luego novios. Después de algunos años la luna les reunió y los nombro los grandes sacando a Jack de los guardianes lo que puso muy feliz a conejo, desde entonces cuidan de las personas. Elsa y Jack se conocieron una noche de invierno mientras Elsa intentaba que los niños aunque no la vieran no se metieran en problemas, Jack la vio y comenzó a hacer travesuras con los niños Elsa lo regaño y este la colgó de un árbol ella congelo los pies de Jack y luego cayo, un montículo de nieve amortiguo su caída desde entonces él se enamoró de ella y ella de el pero como era el novio de su prima no dijo nada hasta ahora.

**LOS 6 GRANDES**

Una historia de amor incondicional

Érase una vez, después de la era de los guardianes, nació la era de los grandes, ellos protegían a las personas que creían en ellos pues eran lo que les daba fuerzas pero cosas más fuertes que ellos llegarían. Hiccup era el dios de la valentía y el fuego, Mérida era la diosa del coraje y la honestidad, Rapunzel era la diosa de los sueños y la esperanza, y finalmente, Jack Frost era el dios de la diversión y el invierno. La luna les indico que necesitarían ayuda

Jack: Luna! qué es lo que los grandes pueden hacer por ti

La luna les indico 2 personas

Rapunzel: Elsa y Anna

Mérida: hay que llamarlas

Rapunzel se dirigió al castillo de ambas donde les pidió que formaran parte de los 4 grandes ambas cedieron cuando llegaron al cuartel Rapunzel les hizo una entrada triunfal

Rapunzel: Con ustedes nuestras nuevas compañeras

Jack: apuesto a que no son más lindas que tu cariño

Rapunzel: Gracias amor

Pero cuando Elsa salió todos cambiaron de opinión Jack y Hiccup se la quedaron mirando mientras pensaban en su belleza

Elsa: ho-hola. *Elsa se quedó mirando a Jack*

Anna: hola. Dijo Anna emocionada

Rapunzel: Jack tú ya conocías a Elsa?

Jack: si

Elsa: espera tu eres el peliblanco con el que…

Jack: el mismo, y yo te recuerdo

Elsa: yo también y no olvido que me colgaste de un árbol

Jack: si fue genial cuando caíste y creaste una pila de nieve que amortiguo tu caída, tu eres la princesa de hielo, reina ahora supongo reina de las nieves

Elsa: ja, ja

Rapunzel: de igual manera, les presento a mis primas… y pronto damas de honor,

Elsa: damas de honor!?

Rapunzel: sip (toma a Jack de un brazo) nos casamos en tres días

Elsa: oh… felicidades, tengo que ir a tomar aire fresco

Anna: te acompaño

Elsa: no Anna estoy bien (sale afuera) porque todo tiene que ser tan malo para mí!? Dijo Elsa llorando

Jack: oye Elsa, punzie te llama dice que… ¿¡porque lloras!?

Elsa: esta conversación me recuerda a una canción

Jack: ¿cuál?

Elsa: esta noche brillas luna de mi vida y yo estoy aquí viéndote sonreír mientras estoy aquí llorando y me preguntas ¿Por qué? Dime luna esta noche tu conmigo podrías hablar no, no me digas nada solo me has de a-brazar, luna

Jack: tranquila, no sé porque estas llorando y no te voy a preguntar porque sé que es muy difícil revelarlo pero por lo que sea no llores odio verte llorar. La abraza y la consuela

Elsa: oh Jack, siempre sabes que decir. Elsa también lo abraza y quedan más cerca de lo prudente Elsa se da cuenta y se separa rápidamente de Jack

Jack: lo siento es mi culpa

Elsa: no es mía. Ambos se echan la culpa y se ríen

Jack: me encanta verte sonreír. Ambos se quedan viendo hasta que Jack decide hablar

Jack: amm debemos entrar están a punto de decir que diosa eres

Elsa: de acuerdo

Ambos se dirigen adentro donde Rapunzel los esperaba

Rapunzel: rápido chicos la luna está a punto de revelar que diosas son

Al parecer la luna decidió bien pues puso a Anna de diosa de las travesuras y del otoño y a Elsa de la diosa de la libertad y el invierno todos aplaudieron y se fueron a acostar pero ni Jack ni Elsa pudieron dormir ya que Jack pensó en Elsa toda la noche y Elsa pensó en Jack. Al amanecer todos se levantaron muy temprano a desayunar

Elsa: buenos días

Anna, Mérida, Hiccup, Rapunzel y Jack: buenos días

Terminaron de desayunar y todos se pusieron trajes especiales

Elsa: ¿a dónde van todos?

Mérida: yo voy a practicar puntería

Hiccup: yo voy a entrenar con chimuelo

Rapunzel: yo voy al lago

Anna: yo voy a ver a kristoff

Jack: yo voy a andar por ahí y tu

Elsa: voy a ir a practicar a las montañas pero no podre porque están muy lejos

Jack: si quieres yo te…

Hiccup: si quieres yo te llevo en mi dragón

Elsa: claro, porque no

Elsa se subió al dragón de Hiccup por lo que Jack y Mérida se pusieron celosos

Jack: vas a estar bien? Porque pitch puede aparecer y te puede hacer daño

Elsa: tranquilo es muy poco probable y además no puede conmigo

Jack: ¿estas segura?

Elsa: Sip, imagínate soy más fuerte que tú y tú le ganaste

Jack: jajá adiós

Elsa: adiós

Elsa se fue volando y Hiccup le dijo que fuera delante de el para que no se cayera. Cuando llegaron el, la bajo con suma delicadeza mientras la admiraba

Hiccup: adiós su majestad. Él se inclinó con su dragón

Elsa: hasta luego. Dijo con voz de reina mientras se inclinaba se rieron y después Hiccup se fue

Elsa: (suspira) y ahora que oh sí. En fin Elsa comienza a practicar Jack la encuentra por "casualidad" y le habla

Elsa: (mientras peleaba con los señuelos que había hecho) recuerda Elsa ja no confíes en nadie así jía nadie podrá dañarte.

Pero el siguiente golpe que dio fue bloqueado por Jack Elsa se dio la vuelta y esta vez quedaron más cerca aun poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia entre sus labios hasta que se dieron un beso gracias a dios después de 3 segundos Elsa reacciono y se separó de Jack bruscamente poniéndose la mano en la boca

Elsa: que te pasa!?

Jack: porque tú lo permitiste?

Elsa: acaso tenía opción

Jack: si

Elsa: cual no sabía que eras tú, tú eres el prometido de mi prima, mi mejor amiga

Jack: y si hubiera sido Hicccup? No hubieras pensado lo mismo cierto?

Elsa: eso es muy diferente y además a él también le hubiera pegado una bofetada

Jack: por qué?

Elsa: porque él también tiene novia y no voy a ser un objeto de infidelidad

Jack: si, lo sé, y lo siento pero es que… Elsa yo te… te… te amo

Elsa: pero Jack, tú y Rapunzel

Jack: no me importa romper el corazón de 10 mil muchachas si el tuyo está intacto dijo mientras se acercaba a Elsa

Elsa: Jack… también te amo

Jack: enserio!? Dijo, mientras trataba de besar a Elsa pero Elsa lo aparto

Elsa: pero eso no te da derecho a romper el corazón de mi mejor amiga, te amo pero si eso significa que tengo que ver a mi prima llorar, de que sirve todo esto. Luego Jack la beso tiernamente y se separó de ella después Elsa se fue corriendo por suerte Hiccup la llego a traer. En el cuartel los dos no se atrevían a darse la cara y punzie se dio cuenta de esto por lo que decidió decir algo que bueno véanlo ustedes mismos.

Rapunzel: bueno, les quiero decir que mañana va haber un ensayo de la boda y Elsa y Anna tienen que ir

Elsa: lo siento pero no puedo. Dijo con frialdad

Rapunzel: por?

Elsa: tengo que ir al reino a estado solo por unos días y necesito ponerme al día

Rapunzel: por favor linda, si?

Elsa: hay está bien

Rapunzel: siii!

Ya en el ensayo de la boda Elsa no pudo resistir cuando Jack dijo acepto Elsa salió corriendo con la excusa de que tenía un compromiso y se le hacía tarde pero punzie se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Elsa hacia Jack ya que su mirada hacia él no era de amistad. En fin Elsa dos días antes de la boda trajo a un amigo iollin phiterver ya que no tenía pareja de baile para esa noche. Rapunzel al verlo se enamoró de el pero se enfermó y no pudo ir al baile esa noche.

Jack: punzie estas lista para ir al baile… pero que te paso?

Rapunzel: no es nada estaré bien para mañana pero tengo que descansar hoy

Jack: ha que lastima enserio quería ir al baile

Rapunzel: porque no vas con Elsa?

Elsa: conmigo!?

Rapunzel: si iollin se quedara a cuidarme y ustedes irán.

Elsa: de acuerdo, pero no tengo vestido.

Rapunzel: tranquila yo te ayudo.

Después de una media hora arreglándose tan tan ángel a la orden Cuando Elsa salió, Jack se quedó sin aliento.

Jack: Elsa? Wow, estas... estas... wow...

Rapunzel: aja no soy una genio para crear vestidos? Dijo punzie presumiendo

Jack: vaya que si

Elsa: wow punzie, que modesta

Rapunzel: huy es que estas bellísima, bueno linda váyanse ya, se les hace tarde

Elsa y Jack se fueron en un trineo de hielo con pequeños copos de nieve tallados tirado por dos renos cuyo pelaje era blanco como la nieve

Jack: wow… que detalle punzie, pero no era necesario

Rapunzel: oh claro que si ahora vayan

Llega iollin y se intriga porque Elsa va tan arreglada con Jack

Iollin: oye Elsa te dolió

Elsa: qué?

Iollin: cuando caíste del cielo, porque pareces un ángel!

Elsa: gracias, oye podrías quedarte a cuidar a Rapunzel mientras voy al baile?

Iollin: (susurrando) y por qué no se la queda cuidando su novio?

Elsa: (susurrando también) porque ella quiso que Jack fuera conmigo, además ¿porque te preocupa eso?

Iollin: por nada, cuídate

Elsa: lo hare. Dijo mientras se despedía en el trineo

Llegaron al baile donde todo era de cristal y las luces del candelabro iluminaban la habitación como un cuento de hadas. Jack y Elsa bajaron de la mano las largas escaleras que llevaban a la pista de baile

Jack: me concede esta pieza mi lady

Elsa: seguro, pero no se bailar

Jack: tranquila, solo pon un pie delante del otro y todo estará bien

Elsa le dio la mano a Jack y esta la llevo a bailar por toda la pista mientras cantaban

Jack: Toma mi mano y toma el mando, Y cada vuelta estarás segura conmigo, No tengas miedo, miedo a caer, Sabes que yo siempre te atrapare, Y no nos pueden separar

Elsa: Ni la distancia nos podrá separar

Jack: Porque mi corazón irá a

Juntos: Porque mi corazón irá a dondequiera que tu estés, Es como atrapar a un rayo, Las posibilidades, De encontrar a alguien como tú, Es una en un millón, Las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento contigo, Y con cada paso que damos juntos, Poco a poco vamos mejoramos y Jack: ¿bailas conmigo?

Elsa: ¿bailas conmigo?

Juntos: ¿bailas conmigo?

Elsa: Oooooooooooh, Ni montañas tan altas

Juntos: Océanos tan largos, Porque juntos o no, Nuestro baile no se detendrá, Deja llover, deja verter, Lo que tenemos vale la pena pelearlo,

Jack: Yo sí creo que nacimos para ser

Juntos: Es como atrapar un rayo, Y las oportunidades de encontrar, Alguien como tu, Es una

en un millón de oportunidades, De sentirse de la manera que lo hacemos, Y con cada paso juntos, Los dos crecemos,

Elsa: Así que, ¿Me permites este baile?

Jack: ¿Me permites este baile?

Juntos: ¿Me permites este baile?

Dicho esto Jack termino de acortar la distancia entre sus labios dándole un tierno beso a su amada, Elsa no tardo en corresponderle. Para su mala suerte Hans y pitch estaban ahí y querían venganza por lo que les tomaron una foto y fueron al cuartel de los grandes y Rapunzel les abrió

Rapunzel: hola, en que puedo ayudarles?

Hans: solo queremos mostrarte algo mira esto. y le mostro una foto de Elsa besando a Jack

Rapunzel: no! Váyanse

Hans: solo quisimos…

Rapunzel: largo!. Dijo llorando

Mientras tanto Elsa y Jack se la pasaban de maravilla en el baile Jack tomo a Elsa de la mano y la llevo a los jardines

Elsa: asi que…

Jack: asi que, esta vez es la ultima juntos

Elsa: quisiera ser punzie

Jack: no lo eres, tú eres Elsa la encantadora reina de Arendelle y dueña de mi corazón

Elsa: si, y ella es la maravillosa reina de solaría y pronto tu esposa

Jack: no lo seria si quisieras decirle a Rapunzel lo que sientes por mí

Elsa: mejor volvamos al cuartel

Cuando los dos llegaron riéndose Rapunzel le pego una bofetada a Jack y le dijo

Rapunzel: es enserio, porque a mí!?

Jack: que?!

Rapunzel: velo por ti mismo

Jack vio la foto y se apeno

Rapunzel: y si no te ha quedado claro la boda se cancela

Jack salió casi llorando del cuartel y se fue al bosque Elsa lo siguió lo encontró con las manos en la cabeza sollozando le dio ternura se acercó a él y seco sus lágrimas lo consoló lo abrazo y le dijo

Elsa: me dijiste que el baile te hacia feliz.

Se paró y lo ayudo levantarse se puso cerca de él y le dijo

Elsa: Toma mi mano, respira, Ponme cerca, y da un paso, Deja tus ojos mirándome, Y deja que la música sea tu guía,

Jack: ¿Por qué no me prometes?

Elsa: Ahora prométeme… que nunca olvidaras

Jack: Seguiremos bailando

Elsa: Seguir bailando a donde quiera que vayamos

Juntos: Es como atrapar un rayo, Las posibilidades de encontrar alguien como tú, Es uno en un millón, Las posibilidades de sentirse como cuando estoy contigo, Y con cada paso juntos, Los dos mejoramos, y ¿bailas conmigo? ¿Bailas conmigo?, ¿bailas conmigo?

Pasaron los meses y Jack y Elsa seguían tan enamorados como la primera vez pero un día pitch decidio hacer una pequeña visita a los sueños de Jack lo hipnotizo para besar a Rapunzel frente a Elsa y asi lo hizo y estas fueron las consecuencias

Jack: Rapunzel tengo que hacer algo muy importante

Rapunzel: que!?

Jack: esto. La besa y lo peor es que Elsa lo ve todo en ese momento aparece pitch y le dice

Pitch: mmm… Elsa eres fuerte y hermosa! Pero fuiste despreciada por este idiota. En ese momento Jack sale del trance

Elsa: quien eres?

Pitch: solo alguien que quiere acabar con Jack Frost!... me ayudas?

Elsa se encontraba tan confundida que acepto la oferta de pitch, la oscuridad se apodera de toda ella menos de su corazón que aun ama a Jack y la convierte en dark queen.

Pitch: ahora… se un amor y atrapa a todos

Elsa: será un gusto cariño

Elsa atrapa a todos los grandes y los encierra en capsulas de hielo oscuro

Jack: Elsa sé que estas adentro, cometí un error! Y lo lamento, pero por favor déjame hablar contigo

Elsa: Elsa se fue soy Dark Queen

Jack: por favor déjame salir y te dare una razón para dejarlos libres

Elsa: no sé si mi esposo quiera

Jack: Elsa él no es tu esposo

Elsa: (derrite la capsula de Jack) sal y dame una razón para dejarlos libres

Jack sale y la besa con tanto amor que la oscuridad sale de ella

Elsa: Jack… oh Jack lo…

Jack: no digas nada mejor acabemos con pitch

Pelean con pitch y le ganan. Después meses de salir juntos como amigos Jack al fin se decide. Ambos estaban en un bosque cubierto de nieve cuando Jack le pide a Elsa

Jack: Elsa, quisiera saber… si… bueno…tu. Suspira. Quieres ser mi novia?

Elsa: oh, Jack

Jack: no tienes que aceptar si no quieres pero

Elsa: solo cállate y bésame frostyboy

Jack la besa y dice

Jack: tomare eso como un si. Luego la sigue besando

**FIN **

**No es el final**


End file.
